


For Good and For the Better

by extra_Mt



Series: One-shots [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extra_Mt/pseuds/extra_Mt
Summary: Cordelia takes Misty to the musical Wicked.





	For Good and For the Better

 

 

"So what's the musical about again?" Misty asked Cordelia as they strolled to the Broadway in NYC. 

The Supreme had come to the city for some important meeting, but this time she had figured that some company of a certain witch wouldn't hurt. It had been a long time since the two of them had last spent time together due to the hectic lifestyle of the Supreme. Since it was Misty's first time in the city, Cordelia wanted her to see and experience as much as the city could offer. They had been to the central park, where they had spent hours doing nothing, and now that the Supreme had finished her business meeting, they could finally relax and fully enjoy the night.

"It's a story of two witches. It's like a side story of The Wizard of Oz. It's been on Broadway for more than 10 years. I'm sure you'll like it." Cordelia replied with a huge smile on her face. 

The idea of having the swamp witch in such a big city had concerned her at first, but it seemed like the younger woman was handling it very well.

"Witches, you said?" Misty shot a bright smile at the other, hardly being able to hide her excitement at the mention of her kind. She had never been to such a crowded city, let alone seen a play or a musical. "Have you seen it before?" She asked while shoving the rest of her hotdog in her mouth.

"I have, but it's so good that it never gets old how many times you see it."

... 

"Wow, look at that, Miss Cordelia!" Misty almost screamed in amusement when she saw the metal dragon above them in the theater. 

It was about 10 minutes before the show, and Cordelia had to find their seats without losing the excited swamp witch. 

"And look at the curtain! It's so pretty!" Misty yelled again, pointing at the direction of the stage. 

The older woman glanced at the theater curtain with the map of Oz world on it. It was in fact very gorgeous, being lit by green lights and all, but Cordelia found the smiling witch beside her way prettier.

"Yes, it's very pretty. And this is our row." Cordelia told the other before grabbing Misty's hand and leading her to their seats while simultaneously apologizing to people who had to scoot down. 

Their seats were located almost in the middle of the row, and they could get a perfect view of the stage.

"There are so many people." Misty sat down and looked around the theater with wonder in her eyes, which caused the older woman to grin.

"It's a theater, Misty. Of course there are a lot of people."

"Yeah, but... I've never been to one before, and you know how people make me anxious. What if I had a panic attack during the show, Miss Cordelia?" Misty knotted her brows at the possibility.

"Hey, if you ever feel like you need to get out, just squeeze my hand, okay? I don't care it's in the middle of the show. I will get you out of here right away."

Misty bit her lip and nodded, but all of her concern was soon wiped away by the loud music indicating the start of the musical.

... 

The first part went without any problem. Cordelia occasionally glanced over to the wild blonde next to her to check upon her, but Misty was too absorbed to even notice Cordelia's concern. Every time the Supreme turned her head, she was welcomed by the sight of the swamp witch, eyes shining and mouth grinning from ear to ear, and it caused a butterfly to emerge in the Supreme's stomach each time.

When the curtain dropped after Defying Gravity with a round of applause and whistles, Misty immediately turned her body to the older woman in enthusiasm. 

"Oh my god, Miss Cordelia, this musical is so awesome! I'm totally in love with it!" She sat deep down in her seat and sighed in contentment.

Cordelia chuckled at the girl, who was drunk with dreams and exhilaration. "I told you so. But we are only half way through. There's more to come. Prepare yourself."

"What happens next?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be fun. You have to wait."

"Right." Misty giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "They are really cute together, though. Don't you think? Elphie and Glinda. They're kinda like us."

Cordelia couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at this statement. "Like us? You mean because we are all witches?" She rested her head on the back of her seat, eyes still on the wild blonde.

"That too, but like… I think you're the Glinda to my Elphaba, because before you, I was nobody. No one even cared about me, but my whole life changed when you let me into the coven. So… I think that's what Elphaba felt when Glinda accepted her for who she is, you know?"

This left Cordelia speechless. When she had bought the tickets, she hadn't even dreamed that this would lead to such a lovely confession. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn, but the dimness of the theater kept the color invisible to the other.

... 

It was during For Good that Misty's hand creeped up to Cordelia's. The older woman flinched at the sensation, but she remembered their earlier conversation and looked at the younger blonde. 

Misty, however, didn't seem to be having a panic attack like the Supreme feared. On the contrary, she looked very calm, so calm it concerned the Supreme in a different way. She examined the wild blonde more intensely with such a limited source of lights, and she could see Misty's eyes welling up with tears. She tightened the grip on the swamp witch's hand in assurance, and Misty did the same in return while her teary eyes were glued to the performance. They held hands like that until the end of the whole show.

... 

"Misty, are you ok?" Cordelia grimaced with worry when they had arrived in their hotel room. 

She had expected Misty to jump in joy after the curtain call, but the swamp witch had been very quiet and had only given nods and short answers to any of Cordelia's sentences.

"I'm fine."

"Clearly not. What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Cordelia sat next to the Cajun on the bed, taking her hand to offer comfort. "Didn't you like the show?"

"No! I mean, yes, I liked it. It's just, how it had to end…" Misty's eyes stayed on the carpeted floor the whole time. 

She felt the warmth of the older woman's hand and smiled, but it disappeared shortly after. She couldn't reason why she was letting the musical affect her so much. 

"She didn't have to die. Elphaba, she didn't deserve to die there." The wild blonde sighed and repositioned herself so she was sitting on the bed cross-legged.

"But she didn't. It was a performance to make the Ozians believe the wicked witch was dead."

"But Glinda doesn't know that. She thinks Elphie is dead as much as the Ozians." Her grip on Cordelia's hand tightened without her realizing it. "I know it's just a musical, but… I can't help it."

Cordelia tried to find a way to comfort the heartbroken wild blonde, but at the same time she knew nothing could, at least no words could. So she closed the gap between them before pulling the younger woman into a hug. 

The swamp witch was such a pure soul, and her sensitivity was often perceived as naiveté. But Cordelia knew that's what made the wild blonde strong; her ability to empathize with people was such a rare asset to the coven.

With Misty in her arms, the older woman couldn't help but recall her past experience. 

"When I held you in my arms during Descensum, I thought I'd lost you forever. I could feel your skin getting colder and colder, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." She peered into the teary blue eyes that were now looking back at hers curiously, and she remembered why she was so in love with that woman before her. "I'm so lucky, to have you here, not to go through what Glinda did." Cordelia smiled as she watched Misty absorb those words.

Misty shot her a feeble smile before going back into the other's embrace, and it finally made her realize how comfortable and safe it felt. It felt like burying herself in satin blankets after a chaotic day of war. Who knew such a fragile armor could make her feel so unbreakable?

At some point, they lay down on the mattress, still holding each other in comfortable silence. Misty put her head on the older woman's chest, humming at the sound of her heartbeat. It had a more powerful soothing effect on her than any of Stevie's songs. 

Cordelia, on the other hand, combed through the wild hair with her hand absentmindedly, taking in the unique scent of her swamp witch.

"I liked the song that they sang together at the end." The wild blonde whispered, not daring to ruin the silence.

"It's called For Good. Yeah, it's my favorite, too." Cordelia hummed the melody quietly, which made the wild blonde to close her eyes in bliss.

"I can relate to that song so much, you know?"

"Can you, huh?"

"Yeah." Misty raised her head and looked at Cordelia. The sky blue eyes were filled with tenderness, and the older woman blushed scarlet. "How does it go? Like, I don't remember the lyrics." The Cajun encouraged the older woman to sing.

Cordelia chuckled. "It's… _who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you, I have been changed for good._ " She quietly sang the chorus part, while her eyes never left Misty's. She bit her lip and blushed at her singing skills, but the huge grin on Misty's face wiped the embarrassment away.

"Yup. Can relate to that very much." The wild blonde let out a giggle before burying her face into the neat blonde hair. "You are my Glinda, Miss Cordelia."

"And you are my Elphaba, Misty."

"Really? Do you think I can pull off that pointy hat?"

The swamp witch beamed at the Supreme, giggling like a teenager.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at the joke, making the other laugh even more. Looking at the wild blonde in her arms, Cordelia praised herself for having asked the girl to come with her to the big city.


End file.
